Dreaming
by NinjaKitten93
Summary: Eric comes home to Lucy having a dream he needs to be apart of. Rated M for mature audiences. One-shot
1. Dreaming

**Morning!** I had this story floating around in my mind for awhile and I finally decided to get it out. I'm a sucker for a sexy CoLu story.

 ****Warning**** This is pure smut. Proceed at your own discretion.

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the characters contained herein.**

* * *

 **Dreaming**

The night air was cool, a slight breeze teasing the pink sheer curtains hanging over an open window. Underneath, a teenage girl was tossing and turning in her sleep. Moans and soft whispers tumbled from her delicate bow shaped lips; small beads of sweat trailed down the side of her neck. She settled on her side with the moonlight dancing across her soft features. Long eyelashes danced across high cheekbones painted the lightest shade of red from her increased body temperature.

"Eric" she whispered.

The breathy sound was like a small prayer spoken on the wind, begging for the unknown. In the darkest shadows of the room, a single indigo eyed glowed as her silent protector stalked closer to the mussed-up blonde. Her honey colored strands danced against the stark white backdrop of her sheets. The girl rolled over onto her back; fisting her tiny hands into the cotton threads beneath her.

Her protector laid a gentle hand on her face as he stroked her porcelain like skin. _'So fragile.'_ He thought. He could easily end this girls life without an issue. In the beginning, it's what he sought her out to do. _'Nothing more than a hit.'_ He scoffed at the naivety of his previous self. The tiny unsuspecting female came to mean so much more to him than a sacrifice for a higher purpose. She was his everything. Without her light, he would be left alone in the darkness of the unforgiving world. Too many times she has been taken hostage; her very existence threatened. Which is how he ended up here.

"Eric, please..." The blonde female begged with a whimper.

His pants grew tighter as her words washed over him. Closing his eye, he took the moment to listen to the soul that was screaming out for attention. Kneeling beside the bed at the images dancing through his mind, he resolved to completely claiming this tiny girl before he could bring himself to leave her side once more.

* * *

" _Oh god, Eric please… I need you." Lucy moaned into her pillow as her lover knelt behind her form. She was presented on her hands and knees, wrists bound to the wrought iron headboard in front of her. Her long golden hair secured in a tightly wound braid hanging off the side of her shoulder._

" _Not yet. I haven't gotten my fill of you." Eric plunged his tongue deep inside of her quivering sex as she let out a heady groan. Raising his hand, he used one finger to stroke her g-spot, bringing her to the edge of destruction. Pulling out of her dripping folds, he took the soaked finger and teased the opening directly above._

 _Lucy gasped at the foreign feeling. He mentioned in their previous encounters that he wanted to claim every part of her body, but she was not expecting it tonight. A wonton moan built in her throat and drawled out as he slowly pushed the wet finger past the tight ring._

 _Until she was relaxed and loose, she would never accept his hard length. Pulling himself to his knees behind the oblivious female, he massaged the lips of her womanhood with the swollen tip of his penis. Timing his entrance with the short strokes his finger was making, he buried himself with her heat in one sharp, quick movement. Her walls fluttered around him deliciously and it took all his willpower to not forget his purpose for the night. It would be too easy to just start pounding away into her tight little body. A scream tore from the red painted lips that were wrapped around his cock earlier in the evening._

 _That's how this started. The blonde vixen got that mischievous look in her eyes as she crawled into his lap after dinner. Running her lithe little fingers through his maroon locks just to pull his head closer and nibble lightly on his ear lobe was his undoing. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to his body while claiming her lips with his own. She cut the kiss short just to slither down his body, stopping to remove his shirt while placing open mouthed kisses on his well-defined abs. Lucy easily removed the remainder of his clothes and hastily latched her mouth onto his already leaking erection._

 _He groaned at the most recent memory of the tongue bath that caused him to toss his woman over his shoulder and march into the bedroom._

* * *

Eric sat on the floor of her bedroom, watching Lucy's face intently. He pulled off his belt and unzipped his pants, letting his throbbing length fall out of his boxers. With his erection in hand, he gazed over the blonde beauty bathed in the silver light of the full moon that was pouring through the open window. He stroked himself a few times before his hand was stilled by her shifting form.

Lucy adjusted once more in her sleep, presenting her long creamy white legs to the soft light of the window and the hungry gaze of her voyeur. Being sure to not disturb the sleeping blonde too much, he dropped his pants before climbing onto the bed. Trailing a fingertip up the inside of her thighs, he could smell the spicy scent of cinnamon and vanilla grow in intensity as her legs shifty, granting his access to the treasure that lay before him.

Eric groaned with need as he felt how wet Lucy had become since her dream started. Tracing a finger along the outside of her folds, he easily slipped two fingers inside of her heat. Her head pressed further back into the pillow at the invasion, her legs quivered from the amount of stimulation received from both sides of her consciousness. Eric stayed in tune with her dream, he wanted to make her body feel the elation her dream was creating. When his dream form moved to fill the woman, he shifted her legs wider and slowly pushed them up at the knees. Eric shifted the head of his member into position and filled the blonde beneath him as his dream form took her in a single thrust. A sharp cry was heard from her lips as she adjusted to the size of his cock.

* * *

Lucy reveled in the feeling of being filled by this man. She craved his presence when he was away, she all but demanded his body when he was with her. Eric made her feel things she only read about in the smutty novels she borrowed from Erza. Her dream was turning out like so many had for the last week. Her and Eric would eat dinner, then she would get bold and start caressing him before he lost control and ravished her body. A cry tore from her lips as she felt herself being filled in more ways than one.

The gentle thrusting from her physical body drug her out of her dream state. She opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

"Eric…" More prayers on a whisper. This time, her chocolate brown met with vivid indigo.

Eric heard her soul shift as he started to move within her. The gentle lull of her sleeping soul gradually got louder as her arousal peaked. Hearing his name come from her lips in a prayer like whisper made his world tilt on its axis.

Lucy reached forward to tangle her digits in his soft maroon colored strands. Pulling him down she met his lips in a dance of passion and need. _'More, I need more'_ she thought. Lucy needed this man more than she needed air. Wrapping her legs around his waist and arching her back, she attempted to bring herself as close to Eric as physically possible.

Eric broke the kiss to take in a breath. Keeping steady with long slow strokes, he was determined to make this last for them both. No need to rush to completion. He wanted to feel every inch, quiver, and flutter she gave him. He wanted her body to come alive under the attention he lavished her with. He wanted her mind, body, and soul to feel the blissful elation of release.

He tucked his knees under Lucys legs to support his weight as he sat up slightly. Now that she was awake, he could touch every inch of her skin without worry. Starting with her fingers, he gently caressed and explored the soft skin sparsely covered in small calluses. Her wrists her dainty, both could easily fit within one hand. He extended his claws to run them up the side of her arms, goosebumps trialing in their wake. A small shiver tore through her body as the tingles from the poison danced across her flesh. Her faced deepened in color as he reached her shoulders and neck. Eric pulled her into his arms, sitting her up on his lap, as he switched to using his tongue for exploration. Lightly flicking the appendage across her shoulder, he nipped lightly every so often with his fangs.

The new position allowed Lucy to feel Eric deeper within her. She moaned loudly at the switch as she threw her head back and bared her neck to his attentions. Every nerve came alive under his expert touch, every cell in her body turned her blood to fire as she reveled in the feeling of his poison teasing and caressing her skin.

Most would think she were crazy for allowing the dangerous man to use his element in an uncontrolled situation. When they started this journey, she even thought she was crazy. Until the fear and anxiety was replaced with arousal and need. Soon, she was begging to feel his claws against her skin and his fangs pierce her flesh.

Eric moved his attention to her neck as she rolled her hips on his cock. Her juices were flowing steadily, he could feel the wetness dripping down his length and coating his balls. He was sure there would be a small puddle on the sheets by time they moved once again. Her scent danced across his senses as his fangs danced across her collarbone. Placing an open mouth kiss at the base of her throat, he leaned her back to gain access to her chest. Her dusty pink nipples puckered at the loss of his body heat, reaching out for further attention. Eric scraped his fangs down to one elongated peak. Nibbling on the creamy mound, he latched onto her nipple while his hand teased and pinched its forgotten twin.

Lucy moaned and rolled her hips as she rose and fell along his length. She braced herself with both hands on his broad shoulders. The muscles in his back and shoulders flexed and pulled under her fingers as he strummed her body like a finely tuned guitar. Lucys mind was covered in a lusty haze, nothing mattered beyond the man coating her body with the most intense sensations.

Eric could feel Lucy getting tighter with each pass his lips made over her chest. Her release was imminent and he was determined to get there with her. Pulling her off his lap, he flipped her over and pulled her back flush against his chest. Touching her chest with one hand, he tickled the overly sensitive bundle of nerves as he slipped back into her.

Lucy shuddered with pleasure and reached her hands behind her head to bury her fingers in his hair. Arching her chest into his skillful fingers, she pushed her ass further into Erics pelvis as he resumed his slow burning pace.

"Are you ready?" A simple question loaded with meaning was mumbled against Lucys shoulder as Eric trailed the tip of his tongue up to the sensitive spot behind her right ear.

"Always" Her breathy answer was all Eric needed to slip into his dragon force. Scales covered his arms and hands transforming into poison soaked talons. His elongated fangs slowly pressed into the flesh of her back sending Lucy into the most intense orgasm of her short life. White light exploded behind her closed eye lids as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Eric felt Lucys walls constrict around him tighter than a boa and found himself releasing his seed deep within her womb. His whole body pulsed with the power flowing between the two bodies, now joined forever as one. He didn't think the moment could get any better until Lucy reached down to grab his wrist in one hand. She brought his scale covered hand up to her lips and sunk her teeth into the sensitive flesh of the underside of his wrist. The second bite drained whatever energy he managed to hold onto and the two collapsed in a tangle heap on the bed. Eric barely managed to catch himself before crushing the small woman underneath him, instead pulling her into his arms as he rolled to lay on his side. No words were spoken before they fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Shadows danced across the two bodies lying in a tangled heap on top of brilliant white sheets. Lucy was the first to wake. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the feeling of being wrapped in the embrace of the man she would give her life to protect. Rolling over slowly, she noted the various places on her body that was sore from the previous night. Eric appeared as if he were still sleeping, but she knew better. Noticing the small twitches of his ears and minute grimaces across his face, he was carefully listening to the world around them to protect her from unseen threats.

"Good morning, love." Lucy ran her finger over the scar covering his right eye.

He leaned into the gentle caress before peeking at her loving face. He loved waking up next to the gentle woman, her soul caressing and soothing his own.

"Good morning"

He buried his nose into her neck to take in her pure vanilla scent. His eye was met with the most intricate pattern of maroon and cream colored scales decorating the lightly tanned shoulder blade of the woman in his arms.

"Your mark has finally taken, Bella." Seeing evidence of his magic across her perfect skin made pride swell within his chest. He released her from his arms as she made a dash for the nearest mirror.

Lucy was speechless as she took in the maroon swirls starting on the top of her shoulder that spiraled downward to the right side of her body. Every so often, cream colored scales mixed in giving the pattern depth. She touched the few scales that littered under her arm and was met with a texture smoother than silk. "It's breathtaking."

"Just like you" Eric wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed a tender kiss to her temple.

"You have a mark as well, Eric. Did you not notice?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at the place she bit him last night, sure enough his forearm was covered with golden stars that glittered in the sunlight. The stars began small at his wrist before gradually getting bigger, ending at his elbow. The mark blended in with his skin tone, only noticeable if looking.

"Perfect, now everyone will know that I belong to the most powerful celestial mage in all of Earthland."

"And I belong to the most poisonous man in all of Earthland." Lucy turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck. Placing a kiss on his collarbone, Eric rested his forehead against hers.

"Forever" he whispered

"In this life and the next" she answered


	2. Reclaiming

**Hey!** So, I started to write this with no paring in mind and as I got to like the second paragraph, it all came to me. Of course this is not the continuation I had in mind for this pairing, but I felt like it would be better than try to force something where I did not see a clear trial to follow. Any who, this sexy little piece is, once again, pure smut! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Reclaiming**

* * *

Lucy walked down the stairs of their three-bedroom home with one thing on her mind. Reclaiming her mate.

* * *

Their most recent mission ended in disaster and instead of Lucy being kidnapped, Eric was taken right out of her grip. She raged and ranted for the next few days before she would calm enough to track him through their bond. Once in the dark mages hideout, she wasted no time in donning her Virgo star dress and dishing out punishment to those that deserved it.

The anger and possessiveness of her soul bond swelled once she laid eyes on the guild master that ordered the capture of her other half. With her shirt off and her skirt hiked up, the sleazy woman was attempting to seduce the stone faced dragon slayer. She must have drugged him if he was not attempting to kill her for her actions. Lucy reared back and sent her whip to wrap around the dark mages neck. With no words and a simple flick of her wrist, the woman was down and no longer moving.

"HEY! It's Belllla, whatcha doing here?!" His words were slurred and his pupils dilated. Definitely drugged. It must have been a potent mixture if his body was not burning through the intoxication like usual.

"Hang in there love, I will get you out of here." Lucy stooped down and wrapped an arm around Eric's waist, tossing his arm over her shoulder. With a deep breath, she stood bracing his weight against her own. Luckily, he was not completely out so he could walk out of the hellhole with assistance.

Lucy made it to the train station after calling the ruin knights for baddie pickup. They were grateful for her efforts since the, now dead, sleazy woman had been drugging and kidnapping the males in the nearby town for weeks. She waved off the praise and continued home to get Eric to bed. It took three days to work the elixir out of his bloodstream. So complicated that not even Wendy could effectively remove it. The only thing to be done was to give an antidote and let him sweat out the toxins.

That was a week ago.

A week since they have been home and Lucy has had to contend with the knowledge that someone took her love right out of her hands. Literally. Poison dart to the neck and a shadowmage to extract, pulled Eric right out of her hands.

Well no worries, she had a plan to calm her need to remind him exactly who his mate was.

"Eric" Lucy used a tone that was sultry while being firm. She did not want to risk the chance he might deny her.

"Yes?" Eric rolled over from his position on the couch and attempted to get a read on his mate. _'Damn, she put up the blocks. Why did I teach her that?'_

Lucy said nothing, just crossed the space and rounded the couch. Pushing back on the top of his chest, she moved in to occupy the free space above her mate. As soon as she was perched on top of his legs, hovering over him without making direct contact. Lucy took both hands and raked her nails backwards against his scalp. A deep rumbling purr resonated through his chest straight to Lucy's ore. Warmth washed over her and she felt herself growing wet with the anticipation of what was to come.

"Mmm… Bella, you smell amazing. Is there something you're needing?" Eric placed a hand on each of Lucy's hips and brought her heat down to feel the growing hardness within his jeans. Bringing his eye to study his mate closely, he caught the feral glint in her eye and a shiver of anticipation rolled up his spine.

Lucy roughly grabbed his angular jaw in a strong grip and pressed her lips against his in a dominating kiss. There was no battle over control; Eric submitted easily to his mates wants and will. A whimper crawled up his throat as Lucy broke the kiss and began clawing down his chest with the hand that was not angling his head to the side. Even when overcome by her need to possess and dominate, she was still careful of the sensitive scars littering his flesh. Gripping the bottom hem of the shirt he was wearing, Lucy pulled back completely to rip the thin piece of cotton from his body.

Leaning back down, Lucy placed her left hand back on his jaw to nuzzle the left side of his neck. When her teeth nipped lightly on his pulse point, his adams apple bobbed while he fought to retain control of his body. Purring from the show of affection, Eric relaxed knowing he was in for a long night with the busty blonde taking her sweet time above him. Lucy broke his thoughts as she swiftly removed herself from the couch to remove her simple clothing. Once naked, she moved to remove the belt keeping his pants sitting deliciously on his toned hips. Eric raised his hips so she could slid the denim from his body and settle back on top of him.

"You're mine, Eric. No one else is allowed to touch you. Do you understand?" Lucy growled the statement while tugging on his soft maroon tresses.

' _So that's what this is about.'_ "I understand, Lucy." No sooner were the words out of his mouth did Lucy attack his lips once again, this time pulling growls and groans out of her poison dragon as she bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Tasting his blood on her lips, Lucy moaned in appreciation as her eyes rolled and closed with satisfaction. The tangy rust flavor of his blood mixed with the sweet traces of poison drove her wild on their best days. Today it drove her insane with need. Rolling her uncovered core against his hardened length, hidden beneath his boxers, Lucy pulled on his hair harder to drive his head back. Another roll of her hips proceeded her mouths attack on his neck and chest. She needed to feel more of his flesh beneath her own. She wanted to taste more of his skin, his need and desire.

Her right hand gripped his bicep as her nails dug into the flesh with strength Eric was unaware she possessed. His hiss of pain brought a new wave of arousal from his spitfire of a mate and soon he was drowning in her pheromones. Whatever this little woman demanded of him in this moment, he would gladly hand over without hesitation.

Lucy stood from their embrace and dropped to her knees. Keeping eye contact with her dragon, she pulled his boxers down his legs far enough to watch his manhood spring free from confinement. Lucy licked her lips in anticipation of tasting his sweet nectar. She wrapped her hand around his swollen length and gave it a few strokes to ensure she maintained Erics undivided attention; he needed to watch as his mate made sure he belonged to her and her alone.

Eric let out a throaty moan of satisfaction as Lucy wrapped her mouth around his tip. Her cherry red painted lips eagerly swallowed his length and he could feel her moan of pleasure as he reached the back of her throat. He always loved watching Lucy go down on him. The site was beyond erotic when he could still hear her voice trilling through her soul describing the things she wanted from him. Today was different because she shut him out. The only thing he could do was listen to the heady sounds of her throat expanding and contracting around him and her tongue swirling around the base of his cock to reach every inch of skin. Nothing was left neglected. Even her hands reached up to lavish attention to his balls as he drew closer to his release.

Lucy settled into a slow and deep bobbing motion. Every withdrawal brought the tip of his member to the tip of her tongue; sucking him back in while ensuring her nose met his pelvis. She gripped the base of his cock as she continued sucking on him. Tiny twitches warned her of his impending release and she became ruthless in drawing it out. It didn't take long for his entire body to tense before he snarled at the overwhelming pleasure of orgasm. Wave upon wave of deep satisfaction rolled through his frame as his mate licked him clean.

" _I'm not done with you yet. Far from it."_ The sultry voice of his mate reached him as he came back to reality. She let her blocks down to regain his attention before throwing them back up once more.

Lucy stepped back and beckoned from Eric to follow her. She made her way to the kitchen before pulling a bottle of caramel sauce out of the fridge. Directions were given for Eric to lay on the floor, Lucy took her place for the evening straddling his hips. The sauce was cold hitting his chest and Eric shivered from the quick drop in temperature. However, he was not cold for long before Lucy was covering the sticky trail with her mouth and tongue; once again showing her mate her skill with the wet muscle. It did not take much effort for Eric to be ready to go again. He was standing at attention and throbbing with need by the time she finished her sweet treat.

Lucy moved swiftly to mount and impale herself. Groaning at the intrusion, she reveled in the feeling. So full; complete. Each delicious inch stretched and molded her body to perfectly adapt to her mate. Tingles raced through her body and settled deep within her core as she felt her juices pouring out of her body, soon they would both be soaked and sliding.

Lucy lifted herself slowly and lowered roughly, pushing the air out of Erics lungs. After a rhythm was set, they were both sweating and panting with pent-up lust. The punishing pace pushed him deeper than ever before as she commanded attention and answers.

"Who do you belong to?" Lucy growled

"You, only you." Eric moaned

Lucy raked her nails across his chest once again; moaning with the sound of his breath catching and the muscles tensing beneath her fingers. Grabbing his wrist so the stars of his mark reflected the light, she trailed her tongue from elbow to wrist, stopping to nip lightly on another pulse point.

"Who is the one that bit you; claimed you?" Lucy demanded

"My sweet, fiery Bella." Eric placed his free hand on her hips as his eye rolled shut.

"Don't you dare close your eye, Eric." Lucy whispered in his ear as she licked the shell, "I want you to watch me take you."

The sexy words made Eric growl with an increase of lust. He snapped his attention back to the golden blonde riding him like a wild stallion. Lucy released is wrist just to fist her tiny hand into his hair, pulling back to expose his neck to her ministrations. Biting along his collarbone, she fought with the urge to bite him once again.

"Damn, Lucy- Shit!" Eric let loose a string of curses as he felt his ending coming much sooner than he wanted. Lucy still has not released and he would not leave her unsatisfied.

"Don't you dare hold back for me, Eric. I can see it all over your face." Lucy nipped at his jaw before staring intently at the poison slayer. "Let go, fill me with your cum. You're mine and I am the only one that gets to have you."

' _Fuck this woman is going to kill me.'_ Eric roughly grabbed both hips as he met Lucy thrust for thrust, driving himself deeper in a last ditch effort to bring her over the edge with him. He was not expecting her next actions.

She reared her head back and bit him; mimicking the mark her placed on her not even a year ago. Their magic pulsed as it swirled around them and mingled once more. Eric could hear Lucys throat as she drank the mouthful of blood she pulled from the bite; his own scales reacting with the increase in energy.

Time seemed to stop around the two as they both reached their end on the kitchen floor. Lusy threw her head back in ecstasy with drops of blood lingering on her lips. Eric snarled before he roared with feral pride watching his mate lick her lips and trail her fingers down her body. He did not touch her once, but she looked as if she just had the best release of her life.

"Shit- Bella. That was-"

"Shhh.." Lucy shushed his words with a finger to his lips and a kiss on his chest. "I did this because you're mine. I don't like feeling like I lost you."

He placed a hand on her face and lightly stroked the smooth skin with his thumb. "As long as you can feel me through the bond, I am still here and still yours, baby."

"I know, but you were taken right out of my hand." Lucy fought the tears threatening to fall at the painful memory of what she thought happened.

"It's okay. I'm right here and I'm fine." He pulled her into his arms to hold her while laying on the kitchen floor; bodies still joined.

"Yes you are, huh?" Lucy traced a pattern across his chest relaxing at the sound of his deep purring.

Lucy dropped the barriers. _"I love you, Eric."_

" _I love you too, sweet Bella."_


End file.
